


Injury

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [11]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bone, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Body Horror, No One Killed Anyone, OOF he got shot, Post-Episode 5, Sexual Themes, The Enemy Within, Vigilante Path, Violence, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: Batman and Joker face off against Bane, and Joker becomes injured.





	Injury

Hot. 

It was the only word Bruce could use to describe John when he fought. Practically dodging bullets, shots finding their marks, silent takedowns, the occasional sexual comment. 

It was hot. And incredibly all John. 

Neither Bruce nor John could figure out how John seemed to have been born with fighting skills. John always suggested their government experimentation theory, but it always made Bruce's skin crawl, and he didn't want to think about John being a guinea pig for the government. 

John worked so fluidly, taking down someone, throwing them into someone else, then shooting in the opposite direction. He was fast, good at infiltration and taking down small guys. 

But tonight, they happened to be fighting someone who wasn't small. 

Bane. 

He'd escaped from prison, and the entire GCPD was on the scene. Bane had made friends, and now had a posse of sorts following him. 

The prison security and GCPD neutralized the remaining prisoners who'd attempted to escape after them, even getting a few of Bane's men. 

No one was surprised when the pair showed up, as the squad was running low on supplies. Bane was tearing through them. 

John unnecessarily adjusted his shirt when they dropped in with the GCPD, getting the info from Gordon. 

"He's killed a few already, including civilians." Gordon explained, clearly not pleased. "You know how he fights. Any weak points, I assume." 

Bruce nodded, and before he knew it, John took out his precious Batarang that Bruce had given him long ago, and was running out to the fight. 

Bruce's shoulders dropped. Oh boy. 

"Kid's fast." Gordon said, eyebrows raised. 

"Try to keep your people chipping away at Bane, we can handle the smaller guys." Bruce said, and then he was running into the fight. 

John was engaging in some ridiculous movements, fighting with one goon. He was hitting the guy with his guns, not bothering to use long-ranged weapons at close quarters. John jumped back and managed to get his leg around the guy's shoulder and jumped with his other, bringing the other guy down with his weight. 

He grinned as he jumped up, kicking the guy in the face to make sure he was down. 

"Tsk, can't hold my weight? What, am I getting fat?" He asked. The guy gave no answer, clearly unconscious. 

Bruce basically watched the whole thing. He was even in his own fight, but his opponent was incredibly weak, and Bruce barely had to focus on his fight to win. 

John flashed him a wide grin, and then was on the next guy. 

The regular guys went down pretty easily, clearly not thinking that they'd be up against anyone besides the police. 

Bruce looked up from his fight just in time to see Bane approaching them. 

"Batman! What a surprise!" He chuckled, and Bruce remained silent. "What, nothing to say? Are we just going to finish this like men or what?"

Bruce looked up at him. "Stand down, Bane." 

The tattoo-covered goon just laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. Not when I've come so-" 

"YOINK!" 

John had come from nowhere, running full speed at Bane with the Batarang out, and jammed it into his side deeply, before taking it out and retreating. 

Bane turned, not too quickly, and faced John. "Ah, I forgot! Batman got himself a little sidekick, didn't he?" 

John replied by unloading an entire clip from his Sleeper into Bane's head, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. 

"I am FAR from his sidekick, muscle boy!" John snapped. 

Bane replied by laughing, and slipped something out of his pocket. John tilted his head, and when a syringe was withdrawn he gasped. 

"Bats! Venom!" 

John was actually able to shoot the syringe, some of the Venom leaking out, but it wasn't effective. Bruce threw a Batarang at Bane's arm, but the large man didn't seem to notice. Then, John rushed in. 

"Don't-!" 

John kicked the syringe from Bane's hand, and Bane responded with a hard punch to the face, to which John let out a noise of discomfort. He grabbed John and threw him a good 30 feet. 

John hit the ground and Bruce swore he heard a snap. He didn't get up. 

Bane pulled another syringe from his pocket. Bruce was pissed. Pissed that Bane had another syringe, but mostly pissed because John was hurt. He knew it came with the job, and always was able to tell himself that when they weren't in battle. 

But now they were. And it was different. 

It took everything Bruce had to not run over to John, but he had to deal with Bane. 

He took the injection, and Bruce stopped, remembering how their very first encounter went. 

One of the worst fights Bruce ever had. 

Bane began to yell as the Venom coursed through him, and he lunged. 

Bruce was still faster, but not by much. He dodged, rolling off to the side. 

This was worse than bad. Bane was now practically invincible. He was faster, stronger than anything human. 

Bruce circled him. Punches and kicks wouldn't be options. 

The Venom didn't last too long, at least. Bruce just had to buy time, and prevent Bane from killing anyone else. 

Easier said than done. 

He heard shots from the police, more of an annoyance to Bane than anything. 

Bane lunged again, this time grabbing Bruce and lifting him up. Bruce was able to maneuver and use his weight to get Bane on the ground, but he once again retreated. 

Luckily this time there were no walls for him to be thrown into if it came to that. 

Bruce watched Bane. The Venom seemed to be brighter than it had been the other times, more vibrant. 

It made Bruce nervous. 

Bane rose, and a shock device landed on his neck. It sent painful pulses throughout him. 

A few more landed on him, and Bane turned to the source- the officers. Bruce took the opportunity to jump on him again, and jammed his own shocking device into his neck. 

Bane threw him off after a moment and Bruce hit the ground with a soft thud. Bane was definitely weaker, slower. 

The Venom was even beginning to wear off. Bruce gave Bane's legs a sweep, and he was on the ground. Bruce stood over him, and when Bane made to move he kicked his stomach. 

"Stay down." 

Bane laughed. "Oh, you think you're all that, Batman? Once I perfect my Venom you will never defeat me. And you should get yourself a better sidekick. I threw him like a rag doll without the Ve-" 

Bruce kicked his jaw, then pressed his boot against Bane's cheek. "Shut up." 

Bane laughed harder. "Oh, that's quite the reaction. I thought Batman was an emotionless thug. Turns out he has a thing for a weakling who runs around wearing the most ridiculous of outfits-" 

Bruce kicked him again, knocking him unconscious. "He is NOT a weakling, thank you very much." He snarled. 

He looked up to the officers and motioned for the all-clear.

When Bane was secured, Bruce instantly turned his attention to John. He approached him quickly, and knelt next to him. 

"John... John.." 

John made a grunt, and rolled over slowly. His nose was dripping blood, and his hand absentmindedly reached up to hold it. "You... you got him.. good." He gave him a pained smile. 

"Broken nose... possible fractured rib.." 

To that, John coughed up blood. "Oh, I don't think that's very good! I landed pretty hard." 

Bruce pressed his comms. "Alfred, prep the med bay." 

John sat up with his free hand, and Bruce was half tempted to pick him up. John shook his head, so Bruce instead helped him stand. 

He gripped Bruce's armor, throwing an arm around him to keep himself up. 

It was slow going, but they eventually made it to the Batmobile. John plopped down in the passenger's seat, and stared out the window silently. 

Bruce set the Batmobile to drive itself back to the manor. He looked over at John, who suddenly stopped looking out the window, and focused on the floor of the car. 

"I fucked up." He mumbled. 

"You didn't think he was that fast." Bruce replied. 

"He's gotten faster. I was going based off his old style." 

"So was I." 

"Yeah and you were successful!" John insisted, looking up at him. 

"You really scared me. Seeing you getting... thrown." 

"He's a dick." 

"God, he is SUCH a dick. He trash talked you. I almost bashed his face in." 

John managed a giggle, then he was coughing. "Ehehe, so romantic... Also I may have broken more than one rib. Can't really tell." 

John looked pretty good all things considered, he wasn't entirely relaxed, but his face wasn't exactly pained. He was channeling the discomfort. 

Bruce reached over and lightly pressed on John's chest. John's eyes went wide, and he gasped softly. "Bruce!"

Bruce pulled back. "S-sorry, I was just trying-" 

John grabbed his hand. "Again." 

Bruce gently pressed again, and John closed his eyes, then moaned softly. 

Needless to say, this was weird. Bruce felt bad about inflicting pain on John when he had injuries. Sure, in bed, John liked it rough, but out of the bedroom it felt weird to Bruce. 

"Ok... I'm good. Thanks." John sat back, and Bruce looked back at the road. 

"Just try not to rush in in a fight, ok? I know you want to, but... have some sense of self-preservation." Bruce said. 

"Ok. For you." 

The Batmobile was down in the cave within minutes, and Bruce hopped out. John slowly opened the door, and Bruce walked over to his side, having tossed his cowl lamely on the floor. 

John looked up at him. "Er... you might have to take over for this one." 

Bruce carefully slipped his arms under John and pulled him up, carrying him basically bridal style. Before the Batmobile was lowered, Bruce caught sight of a red stain on the upper part of the passenger seat. 

He set John down on the med bay, and John began to remove the upper part of his get-up with one hand. 

Bruce began to help him, and as he pulled off John's bright shirt, he already knew what he'd find. 

John moved the arm he hadn't being using and let out a hiss. "Oh, boy! That's a doozy!" 

Alfred appeared with medical supplies, and John flashed him a grin. 

"Alfred! How are ya?"

"A lot better than you, Master John." The butler replied, and John laughed as Bruce removed his gauntlets. Alfred offered him a pill and some water, and he gladly took it. 

"I got messed up pretty bad!"

"You've looked better." 

Bruce ran a hand over John's shoulder, feeling the bone. Dislocated. 

He turned John a bit, seeing the bullet wound on his shoulder blade. Bruce felt dizzy. This was insane. 

"John. Your shoulder is dislocated, and you have a bullet wound. I'll need to relocate it and get the bullet out." Bruce spoke softly, and he realized his voice was shaky. 

Alfred had disappeared again, and John nodded, reaching up and cupping Bruce's cheek. 

"What can I do?" He asked. 

"Forgive me for the pain I'm about to cause?" 

He grinned. "Always. And if I start popping-" 

But John cut off, as Bruce grabbed his shoulder and put it back into place. His eyes went wide, pupils dilating, and he was absolutely still for a moment. Then, it came. 

“Holy CRAP!" John grabbed his shoulder. "What the HELL?! That was-!!" 

Bruce jumped at the outburst, and John actually hopped off of the med bay bed. 

"BRUCE!" 

John turned to face Bruce again, and Bruce's eyes were instantly drawn to John's pants. He swallowed hard. 

"J-John I'm... I'm so sorry, I had to do it when you weren't expecting-" 

John came back over in a flash, pressing a finger to Bruce's lips. 

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' me, mister! I think I just had one of the best orgasms in my LIFE!"

Bruce blinked. "O-oh.." 

Well, John's pants definitely needed washing now. 

He hopped back on the med bay bed. "You are going to bend me over and bang me SO hard after this!" 

Bruce blushed. "John... if you have broken ribs, sex is the last thing you'll need.." 

John scooted closer to him. "The last thing I'll need? So, what does Dr. Wayne prescribe? Giving a blowjob twice a day..?" 

"John. I really need to get that bullet out." 

"After the bullet is out!" 

Bruce sighed, and was grabbing the necessary items. He disinfected the area, and was able to extract the bullet fairly quickly. 

John let out a few hums of approval. When the bullet left him, he gasped loudly, his entire body shaking. 

Bruce cleaned the wound again, trying not to focus on John's lower regions. 

The pain still lingered, so John seemed unchanged when Bruce began to carefully put a few stitches in him. 

John hummed, and even seemed to be enjoying himself. He turned to Bruce when he pulled away. 

"Good as new?" He asked. 

Bruce responded by looking intensely at him, and at first John thought he was admiring him. Then, Bruce was placing something on John's nose. Right. It was broken. 

"He got you in the head." Bruce replied. "That’s bad. Small concussion." 

John giggled. "No wonder I feel so giddy! Guess I need a strong, handsome man to help me out.." 

Bruce was pressing on different parts of John's head, checking for swelling. "What do you remember happening?"

John thought for a moment. "I kicked the thing from him. Then lots of pain, and I felt fuzzy. Then I was flying! And I landed and it really hurt, and then you woke me up!" 

Bruce finished patching him up and carried him to their room. He carefully pulled off John's pants and his underwear, deciding that getting him into his pajamas was not worth it. 

John happily snuggled down, and Bruce was soon next to him, turning off the light. After a moment of silence, Bruce felt fingers running up and down his thigh. 

"Bruuuuuce.." 

Bruce let out a small sigh. "John."

"We should... you know.." He was purring right in Bruce's ear, and he turned. Bruce felt his erection against his leg.

"Bruuuuce, pleeeease?" John asked softly. "You know you want me..." 

"You're hurt." Bruce said, and he pressed a kiss to John's forehead. "I don't feel comfortable... doing it." 

John huffed, but he scooted his lower half away from Bruce. "Still so embarrassed... fine. We won't bang. Even though I reeeeeeaaally wanna." 

Bruce let out tension he'd been holding. "Later. I promise. After you heal up. Those meds are... really affecting you." 

John nuzzled his neck. "Ohhhh, I really hope it's the meds. I randomly felt my filter drop just now. And I'm really horny." 

Bruce sighed. "Maybe I can get you off tomorrow, but no sex." 

"Sex eventually?" 

"If your ribs aren't too fucked, yes." 

John giggled. "Getting fucked in the ribs? Now that's a weird kink! You’d get all bloody down there! And as much as I enjoy blood, getting my internal organs fucked doesn't sound like a good night!" 

Bruce couldn't help but shiver. "Oh, god, no. I'd never fuck you like that. The normal way, rough, even in the mouth, but not like that. That's just fucked up." 

John nodded sleepily. "Yeaaahhh... you'd have to cut me all up and-" 

"I'm just... gonna stop you there." Bruce cut in. 

"What did you... what did you give me?" 

"Something just to help you sleep. I guess it has side effects on you." 

John rolled onto his stomach, giving a soft hiss. "Just on me... I'm special.." He closed his eyes, and his breathing became steady. 

Bruce played with a lock of John's hair before letting him go. At least the pill had the desired effect. 

***

John first noticed the pain in his head. It felt like he was full of cotton, like he was stuffed for no real reason. 

His eyes snapped open, and for a split second he thought he was back in Arkham. But the bed was nice and soft, and he had warm blankets covering him. And there was a warm body pressed against his. 

He sat up, and perhaps had done so too quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut, hissing softly. 

He heard Bruce stir, and an arm came around his hips. 

John gave a little hum as Bruce sat up next to him. Bruce nuzzled his cheek. 

"Hey." Bruce mumbled softly. "Sleep well?" 

John gave a slight nod. "I feel like I've been hit by a train." 

"I'll get you more meds.." 

Bruce actually moved to get up, and John grabbed his wrist before he even stood up. 

"Just.. stay with me. In bed... after I get something on." John said. "I... no meds. Not yet." 

Bruce stared at him sleepily, and watched him as he stood and pulled on a pair of boxers and his night clothes. It was early, the sun was barely visible. 

John flopped back down on the bed, and after a pause of silence he let out a groan in pain. 

"Ughhh... this is so not cool." He mumbled. 

Bruce laid back down next to him. 

"Concussion still. And that bullet wound. And messed up ribs." He mumbled softly, more to himself than John. 

John carefully pulled the covers up over them, daring to giggle lightly. 

"Meds remind me of Arkham." 

Bruce held his breath for a moment. "That's why you don't like pills.. or anything like them." 

John nodded. "Even when you give them to me... I sometimes worry. Some of the stuff they gave me was... not nice." 

"I mean, I don't have to give you anything, if you don't want. It'll just help with the pain. Maybe calm you down just a bit." Bruce replied, and John snuggled up against him, careful not to move too quickly. 

"At breakfast, I'll patch you up again. Get a better look at your ribs." 

When he got no response, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He quickly found sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't been writing! I've been on vacation for about a week. Luckily I wrote this back in April and never posted it, so here we are! I have some good ideas for Accident, and I'll be coming home next week. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
